This conference, to be held July 10-15, 1983 at New England College, Henniker, NH, will bring together approximately one hundred investigators interested in movement control. The conference seeks to bring together researchers with backgrounds in physiology, biomechanics, robotics, artificial intelligence, limb prosthetics, and clinical neurophysiology; investigators who seldom can assemble for intellectual exchange in other venues. The principal objectives of this conference are to better understand biomechanical and neural substrates of multi-articulate movement control. Specifically, we will question how sensory information and muscular effort exerted within the frame of reference of individual joints is encoded to allow accurate movement of a limb in 3-dimensional space. To determine the role of structure as well as neural process, different areas of research will be examined: end-point trajectory control of arm movements, locomotor and scratching movement control, human posture and locomotion, and robotic and prosthetic control.